Believing
by RachelRainbows
Summary: House doesnt really beleive in god.Slash HouseChase mentions of ChaseForeman and FormanOC


First House fic YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of house. And I promise that when I'm done playing with them I will return them in roughly the same condition.

****

Believing

Gregory House never believed in god. When he was young his father would drag both him and his mother to church every Sunday. Although he still wears the cross his mother gave to him he never really cared for religion.

The first time House sees Robert Chase he is instantly attracted to him. The blonde is not very tall, with his hair that reaches just below his shoulders and curls slightly at the ends. He's curvy and has full pink lips and big blue doe eyes. House is certain that the boys parents have made a mistake and that Chase is in fact a girl.

House would never tell a soul but over the years he's found himself falling for Chase and falling hard. Then one day Chase approaches House after work he tells him he hates how House always picks on him, he tells him how he just wants to quit sometimes, then he kisses him and promptly flees from the hospital.

House doesn't mention the kiss the next day at work. Neither does Chase. They avoid each other as well, until Cameron tells them both to grow up and get over themselves. House decides to secretly hate her from then on.

Foreman, Chase decides is actually a lot like House and so he starts dating him. It ends abruptly however when Chase screams Houses name during sex. Foreman starts dating some guy who works at a bookstore. He has blonde hair blue eyes and a British accent. No one mentions it though. This relationship also ends suddenly when Foreman calls the man Robbie during sex.

One night the House is watching the TV when someone knocks on his door. He opens it to find Chase on the other side staring at the ground. "Its raining outside." his eyes remain downcast. "I'm aware." the blonde looks up. "can I come in?" House nods and steps aside allowing the other to enter.

"My car broke down and its raining, I didn't know where to go." Before he can respond Chase presses his lips against the older mans. House gets over his shock quickly and deepens the kiss, pulling the blonde to him and pushing his tongue into the others mouth.

Chase breaks the kiss and begins to apologize, "god I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm," before he can finish House speaks "I kissed you back." he says simply. Chase looks at the man. "wha." he asks dumbly. "if I didn't want you kissing me I would have stopped you, don't be sorry. I kissed you back." the blonde smiled slightly, "can I do it again?" House closes the distance between them once again.

As they broke apart a second time Chase wraps his arms around the older man, "Take me House." he half says half moans. House finds himself almost instantly grow hard. He takes the blonde by the arm and leads him to his bedroom.

They made short work of there clothing and fall onto the bed. House props himself up above of Chase, licking and sucking at his neck before moving up to kiss his lips again. "take me please." Chase begs through the kisses and House complies. Retrieving the small bottle of oil from his nightstand he quickly prepares the blonde. He coats himself in the oil and enters him slowly.

He starts slowly to allow Chase to adjust to him then begins to go faster. Chase begins to moan and toss his head side to side. "more" it comes out as more of a breath than an actual word but House hears it and complies.

He moves faster putting pieces of himself into every thrust giving himself to Chase completely. Chase holds onto House so tightly his nails almost puncture his skin. "Greg Greg Greg Greg Greg Greg," he buries his face into Houses neck and chants his name. "I love you!" Chase cries as he comes, Greg follows close behind. House falls back onto the bed exhausted and Chase curls up against him. House looks down at the blonde and smiles.

Greg House never believed in god, until now that is, because, he realizes, if there were no god chase wouldn't be here with him now. Because without god there could be no angels.


End file.
